


God lies in all realms... so madness too

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Madness, Nightmares, a bit of horror, centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: I gasped for air, screaming in terror.There were no corpses around me, no water, no ice. Only the wooden walls of the sickbay and the soft lights of the lanterns.“Mr. Collins… are you okay?”





	God lies in all realms... so madness too

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work in this fandom.  
> I think it’s a very ‘symbolic’ fic. Enjoy!

I opened my eyes in a cold sea of darkness.

Only ice around me.

 

It was not the first time, it would not have been the last one. It was my job, my mission on that expedition.

Since the first time I immersed myself in those waters I felt that there was something strange… and I saw it, clearer and clearer, approaching me floating in the water.

 

One corpse, ten, a hundred.

Some of them reminded me of my comrades on the Erebus… I was terrified so I pulled the ropes tied around me tightly, hoping that from the ship above me someone would start pulling me up as quickly as possible.

I turned around to see the situation behind me and what I saw were only other floating corpses reaching out for me.

 

I pulled and pulled the ropes again and finally I felt a movement. But nobody was pulling me up, no one was helping me.

It was only the water that began to enter in my diving suit, dragging me to the bottom, making me heavier.

I began to wriggle and, perhaps because of the heat of my movements, the water began to enter even from the helmet.

 

It seemed like an infinite time but I knew that only few seconds passed. The water was entering in my lungs and my eyes, desperate, looked for something in those icy waters… I pulled the harness one last time and this time I really felt relieved.

 

The oxygen was now dripping and I kept drinking water. I could have drowned at any moment… but the hope that there was someone up there to help me did not yield.

I could finally see the surface of the sea and I stretched my hand towards it, as if I could reach it first.

But the rope broke and I fell among the corpses and, only then, I noticed that some of them were dismembered and more terrifying than they already were.

 

And they hugged me… and with them something bigger than me, something I could no longer escape or fight.

So I closed my eyes and let myself drown…

 

I gasped for air, screaming in terror.

There were no corpses around me, no water, no ice. Only the wooden walls of the sickbay and the soft lights of the lanterns.

 

“Mr. Collins… are you okay?”

 

Dr. Goodsir got up from his chair and, taking off his reading glasses, reached me on the bed I was lying on.

His hand was incredibly warm and began to brush my face with a caress.

Breathless and still trembling, I stared at him baffled.

 

“What happened, doctor? You saved me?”

 

He just smiled and continued to reassure me.

 

“It’s all right Mr. Collins, I’m with you now.”

 

“And the corpses? Why were there so many dead?”

 

I asked again, resting my hand on his.

 

“Corpses? Dead?

What are you saying, Mr. Collins? There was no dead on this expedition, fortunately.”

 

Those were the words that made me understand that something was not going right.

 

“You had a high fever for days, but now you are finally healed!”

 

Goodsir put a light kiss on my forehead and my heart lost a beat.

 

“And Torrington, sir?”

 

No reply. Just the umpteenth caress on my graceless face.

 

“Rest Mr. Collins, I’ll give you something to help you and to make you have peaceful dreams.”

 

I sighed and kissed the palm of the Doctor’s hand.

 

“You’re not really here, are you?” I asked, the voice and body trembling in unison.

 

“God lies in all realms.”

 

_So madness too._


End file.
